


Kalopsia

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Jackson is a sweetheart, M/M, Mark's ex friends are all dumbasses, Past Mark/Wendy, Protect Mark at all costs, Slow Burn, burn victim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: Mark grew up loving life, always hanging out with friends and attending parties on the weekends. Then one day, there was an accident involving a fire. The fire burnt all of the left side of Mark's body, including his face. His life wasn't the same after that. His friends left him because he wasn't 'attractive' and he grew to keep to himself and basically push everyone else away.Then came Jackson Wang. A guy that taught Mark that beauty isn't everything. And Jackson's definition of beauty is love.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 25





	Kalopsia

**Author's Note:**

> Kalopsia - The delusion of things being more beautiful than they really are.

“Is he ever going to wake up?”

There were voices coming from all sides and Mark couldn’t pinpoint who the voice belonged to. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t. It was like they were sealed shut and he panicked, not knowing what was going on or where he was. He moved his hand once he felt like he could move his muscles, noting that his hand felt heavy like it was attached to something. He pulled his hand again, this time another heavy pressure pressing against it.

“Mark? Mark, are you awake?” The voice asked again.

He turned his head to the sound of the voice, able to hear more noises now outside the voice. There were beeping noises close to his head and he could hear the sounds of multiple sets of feet approaching him. He tried opening his eyes again, but he could only see blackness and it felt like something was covering his eyes. He jolted slightly when a different pressure was added onto his skin, this time on the inside of his elbow.

“Mark. My name is Dr. Park. Squeeze my finger if you can hear me.” A male voice instructed as Mark felt a finger rest against his hand.

He concentrated on the task given to him, very confused as to where he was and wanted to voice his question but found he couldn’t speak yet. All he could do was work on getting his brain to tell his muscles what to do. It took a minute, but he finally closed his hand around Dr. Park’s finger and squeezed.

“That’s good. Your motor skills are a little delayed but making progress. Let’s see about taking these bandages off.” The doctor said, placing Mark’s hand down on the bed he was laying on.

Mark felt fingers touch the top of his head and he tried not to move as the doctor started unwrapping what he now knew as bandages from his head. He could feel a presence at his side and realized there were more people in the room, though whoever it was it seemed like they were holding their breath because he couldn’t hear anything from them.

After a few minutes, the bandages were off and Mark opened his eyes to find himself staring at a blindingly white ceiling. He squinted to let his eyes adjust before he looked around some more. He realized then why he could hear beeping noises from beside him. There were machines next to his bed and as he followed a tube with his eyes, he could see that it was attached to the back of his hand. He was in a hospital.

“Mark?” The familiar voice asked from beside him. 

He looked up, looking towards the voice and seeing a girl standing there staring at him. It took him a moment, but he recognized who she was. She had long brown hair that was curled at the ends, almond-shaped eyes that were a very beautiful light brown color. She had on a sundress that he knew he had seen her wear multiple times. As he gazed at her, he noticed that she suddenly looked very uncomfortable as she too stared at him but with a weird look on her face.

“Wendy?” He asked, voice scratchy and rough from misuse.

Wendy flinched when he said her name, stepping away from the bed and looking away from him to look up at Doctor Park.

“Why is his face like that?” She asked, no longer looking at Mark as she asked the question.

His face? Mark was confused now, not knowing what could be wrong with his face. He too looked towards the doctor with confused eyes. Dr. Park looked between the two of them with a sigh and he grabbed the mirror from the bedside table.

“When you arrived here a few days ago, you had significant burns on the whole left side of your face. You were in a car accident and there was a fire that burned you. The burns were so bad that we had to take you into emergency surgery so that we could do some skin graphs to the burns that were the worst. We did the best we could, but you’ll have scarring to the left side of your body.” The doctor explained, looking a little pained as he then handed Mark the mirror and took a step back.

Mark took hold of the mirror, eyes turning back to Wendy who had moved over to the door now. He looked away from his girlfriend with hurt building in his chest. He took a deep breath and lifted the mirror up so that he could see what he looked like.

The sight made a gasp escape him. In the mirror staring back at him was a boy he didn’t recognize. The left side of his face had burn marks starting from his forehead and moved down to his neck. He could see from the neck of the shirt that the burns continued on. He looked back to his face, his once flawless skin was now marked with ugly marks. His eye was untouched, but barely. The corner of his eye had a bit of scarring on it and he could tell that the doctors did some surgery to fix his eye. His nose looked as if the skin had completely melted off, making him wonder where they had taken new skin from to make it look like it was whole again. The sight of his lips was what made him really flinch, dropping the mirror onto the bed so he didn’t have to look at himself.

His lips looked as if there was a line through them like a before and after picture after a makeover. One side of his lips was fine, the same pink color. The other side, on the other hand, was horrible. They were scarred beyond recognition and no longer took the shape they were before. His lips drooped to one side and they had some kind of healing cream on them. 

Sensing his emotions, Doctor Park cleared his throat and stepped around the bed to get to the door. He looked between Mark and Wendy before looking back at Mark again.

“Your parents left a little while ago to go get some sleep, but I’ll give them a call to let them know you’re finally awake.” He said, giving a forced smile before he left the room.

Mark sat there staring at the sheets on his bed, eyes not seeing anything before he finally went to investigate the other damage. His left arm was covered in bandages and was in a cast, but he could see that the tips of his fingers were burnt. He let out a shaky sigh, finally turning to look at Wendy again.

“Wend-”

“Mark, we should break up. I’m not going to walk around school with you looking like that. I can’t.” Wendy interrupted him, looking at him with eyes void of emotion.

Mark looked at her in disbelief, a strangled sounding noise escaping him and then he realized he was crying. He blinked the tears away as best he could as he looked at his now ex-girlfriend. 

“But I need you.” He whispered, voice sounding broken.

He could see that her words affected her by the way she flinched, but she shook her head and stepped out of the room. 

“You’re not good looking anymore, Mark.” She said, leaving the room finally and leaving him alone.

Left alone in complete silence, Mark felt more tears flow down his cheeks. He could feel the slight sting when his tears moved over his scarred skin. The reminder of why he had just been broken up with and why he was in the hospital sent him into a rage. He grabbed the mirror and with a rage-filled cry, he swung it as hard as he could and watched as it shattered upon impact. The glass shards fell onto the floor like a waterfall, only it wasn’t beautiful.

The sound of the mirror shattering must have caught the attention of a nurse that was walking by because out of the corner of his eye, he could see the nurse run into the room in a panic. She looked at him before looking at the glass on the floor. Mark saw her take a shaky breath and she walked over to start sweeping up the glass into a dustpan.

“You may not look the same as before, but you know that your wounds mentally will heal. Trust me, sweetheart.” She said, leaving the room.

Mark paid no attention to her words, too lost in the fact that his life was ruined now. He had just lost his girlfriend and his face wasn’t flawless any more.

“I’m ugly.” He whispered into the silence, lowering his head as tears dripped down onto the sheets underneath him. He moved a few seconds later, struggling to get out of the bed. When he finally had his feet planted on the floor, he hissed underneath his breath as the coldness hit the soles of his bare feet. He dragged the IV pole along with him to the bathroom, a little wobbly since he had apparently been asleep for a few days. Once he was in the bathroom, he stopped in front of the mirror and looked at himself again. He winced, grabbing the shower curtain and pulling it to cover the mirror as best he could.

“Mark?” He heard a new voice ring in the air. He recognized this voice immediately.

He rushed out of the room as fast as he could, the sight of the woman at the door causing him to start sobbing again. He wrapped both arms around the woman, his body wracking with sobs. His legs were so wobbly that he ended up slipping to the floor, the woman going with him easily.

“Mama.” Mark whimpered, burying his head in his mother’s chest.

His mother cooed at him gently, petting his hair as she used to when he was younger. The sound of his mother consoling him made it worse for him because he didn’t want any pity from her. But at the same time, he needed someone to comfort him in the worst moment of his life.

“Go to sleep, my little bird.” His mother whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

He found himself listening to her words and he closed his eyes, being lulled to sleep by the sounds of her singing softly to him. He then slipped into a dreamless unconsciousness again.


End file.
